The Night Before Saint John
by Luchy Rct
Summary: Jamás había visto una pareja tan extraña como la de Edward y Bella. ¡Un humano con un vampiro! Y aunque era irónico que el cazador se enamorase de su presa, eran un verdadero ejemplo de amor. OneShoot.


**Casi todos los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, sino que son de la fantástica escritora Stephanie Meyer, a mi sólo me pertenece la historia.**

En memoria a Michael Jackson.

**(1958 — 2009)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The night before Saint John**

Hace mucho que la raza humana dejo de interesarme. Cuando era pequeño y formaba parte de ese mundo; un mundo en el cual, yo era una triste víctima del abandono, todo lo que pasaba ante mis ojos me parecía magnifico.

Me gustaba investigar el origen de las cosas, su propósito en el mundo. Pero eso sólo duro unos 23 años, hasta que fui convertido en un ser de la oscuridad, que se refugiaba en las cavernas de las aldeas más desoladas y se alimentaba del terror de sus víctimas. Víctimas que se merecen su dolor. Víctimas que no hacen más que matar y robar en el mundo humano, y que yo me encargo de eliminar. En otras palabras, un asesino.

Pero a pesar de mi único propósito en el mundo, siento que no hago nada. Siento que me falta llenar un hueco en mi persona con algo que jamás haya descubierto.

Al principio pensé que se trataba de los poderes que podría desarrollar como vampiro. Pase largo tiempo con esa tarea, pero no soy de capaz de decir con exactitud cuanto tiempo desperdicie. Hace años, quizás décadas, que perdí la noción del tiempo. ¿Para que quería saber que día era o que hora estaba viviendo? Soy víctima de la oscuridad, donde los años se vuelven meses, los meses días, y los días noches eternas. Una larga noche que nunca acaba.

Pocas veces, eran las que, escuchaba a los humanos con atención y me ubicaba en el tiempo que estaba viviendo.

A decir verdad, no lo recordaba porque no me interesaba. Puedo asegurarles, que mal gaste mi tiempo en buscar mis cualidades vampiricas, y debo confesar que no halle nada fuera de lo común. Tenía una velocidad inigualable, una fuerza extraordinaria, una capacidad mental increíble, y estaba a la merced de la sangre. Lo único que tenía de especial, era la habilidad de leer el aura de los de mi especie.

Así que, decepcionado por mi fallo seguí con mi búsqueda. Intente saber si era alguna clase de trabajo lo que me faltaba. Entre a la universidad, y me escondí del sol durante mis clases. Estudie infinidades de carreras, creo que no soy capaz de decir con exactitud cuanto he estudiado. Pero nuevamente la decepción llego a mí, cuando me canse de la misma rutina insatisfactoria.

Entonces me di cuenta de que debía probar nuevas sensaciones, buscar que era lo que me faltaba. Y fue entonces, cuando me di cuenta de lo que carecía.

Carecía de una sola cosa, y que muy pocos llegaban a lograr aquello. Era una sensación, una emoción, un sentimiento.

Había experimentado todo tiempo de sensaciones: la furia, la decepción, la lujuria, la felicidad momentánea después de un sexo, la soledad, la tristeza, la compasión…

… nunca amor. Jamás en mi vida había amado ni había sido amado. Pero ese no era mi propósito, mi propósito era conseguir, o de lo contrario, encontrar a una pareja pura. Una pareja, que no este atada al dinero o al sexo. Una pareja que este compuesta por personas tan diferentes, que parezca imposible que se amen con tanto fervor.

Me mude nuevamente. De camino a Denalí, me encontré con un clan de mi misma especie. Allí conocía a los Cullen. Una familia, constituida por parejas. En ese momento pensé que había encontrado lo que estaba buscando.

Había tres parejas, una más hermosa que la otra. Mi favorita, era la que estaba formada por una vidente y un controlador de emociones. Una pareja realmente dispareja, ya que ella era una mujer hiperkinética, y él un hombre de pocas palabras pero loco de amor por ese duendecillo de factores finas.

Estaba loco por esa pareja, investigaba a cada paso su relación. Y todo eso dejo de importarme cuando conocía a Edward Cullen. Un hombre serio, y sin sentido en el mundo al igual que yo.

Me obsesione con él. El tiempo que lleve con esa familia, me dedique exclusivamente a Edward. Sabía su historia de A-Z, conocía todo acerca de su don, su forma de vida. Pero a él, al igual que a mí le faltaba algo.

Y un día desaparecieron. Los perdí, y mi obsesión por Edward Cullen, quedo enterrado en el cementerio de mis fracasos. Angustiado por haber perdido mi único sentido, decidí dejar Estados Unidos.

En un vuelo precipitado, salí de América del Norte rumbo a América del Sur, al último país del planisferio. Argentina. Al sur de Argentina, donde los inviernos eran interminables, y las noches más largas.

Hacía ya tiempo que me encontraba viviendo en una cabaña, a las afueras de Ushuaia, la capital de la provincia de Tierra del Fuego. Me sentía a gusto allí, era un lugar de pocas personas, donde gran parte del año el cielo estaba cubierto de una capa gaseosa de un color gris. Sabía que era a causa del frío, me daba a cuenta al ver a los humanos en la calle con gran cantidad de ropa.

Todo iba normal. Me alimentaba de bandidos, y en sus defectos de animales. Salía a recorrer el lugar, y luego me encerraba en mi cabaña para hacerle compañía a la soledad.

Pero entonces, algo cambio en mi forma de vida. Dejo de ser siempre lo mismo. Lo recuerdo muy bien. Recuerdo que fue un 23 de Junio, había una fiesta en el pueblo. ¿De que se trataba? No lo sabía. De lo único que estaba al tanto, era que estábamos entrando en el invierno.

Quise quitarle importancia, como lo hacía comúnmente. Me senté en la silla de roble viejo frente a la venta y tome un libro de Física Quántica. Un tema que me apasionaba y siempre captaba mi atención. O al menos así había sido hasta el momento.

Trate de meterme en mi lectura, de ignorar las voces que llegaban a mí. Pero no pude, por primera vez en años el mundo humano captaba mi atención. Desesperado al sentirme manejado, lance el libro a algún lugar de la sala y me levante con furia. No estoy muy seguro del porque ese cambio de humor, pero el hecho de pensar que estaba siendo manejado por simples humanos me enfureció.

Lance objetos por la cabaña, destrozando todo a mi paso. Los ruidos seguían allí. Los humanos caminando de un lado al otro, preparándolo todo; discusiones, los latidos de los corazones. Voces…

…voces. Eso era. Me quede estático en medio del dormitorio, aún con un jarrón de cristal en la mano que estaba a punto de arrojar. En mi cabeza paso la información, y pronto resolví el enigma. Había una voz demasiado conocida allí, algo que me estaba llamando a que fuera a cumplir mí cometido. No se trataba de sacar a algún ladrón de la fiesta, sino de algo mucho mas profundo.

Eufórico por descubrir que me aguardaba fuera, deje el jarrón en su lugar y corrí a mi velocidad natural por la casa en busca de ropa apropiada a la ocasión. No estaba seguro de que era lo que debía ponerme, pero obté por algo sencillo y que siempre iría acorde. Un par de vaqueros.

En solo dos minutos, ya me encontraba corriendo por el bosque hacía la fiesta.

Me pare en la plaza principal, detrás de un árbol. Allí, estaba todo el pueblo, alrededor de una enorme fogata. Muchas personas paseaban por alrededor comprando objetos o alimentos. En la esquina, había un hombre a cargo de la música, y en la entrada del porque cuatro mesas rectangulares juntas y detrás de ellas cuatro personas dando entradas y folletos a los invitados de la fiesta.

Busque con la mirada algún indicio de alguien que me resultara familiar. Nada. Estaba empezando a imaginar que lo había imaginado todo. La voz ya había dejado de oírse, y sólo escuchaba el bullicio de la multitud.

Derrotado por decepción, me gire para volver a tomar el camino de regreso a casa.

Sólo un paso fui capaz de dar. Sólo un paso, hasta que la pista volvió a mí.

-¡Gracias por traerme!.- festejo una suave voz.- ¡Nunca había estado en una fiesta como esta!

Silencio. Seguí atento. ¿A quién le hablaba esa muchacha?

-Todo por ti, cariño.- Esa voz me resultaba demasiado familiar.

No era humana, esa era una pista, era uno de los míos; pero estaba con una humana. Eso era desconcertante.

Mire la gran pancarta de la entrada a la plaza y leí su anuncio. 'Fiesta de San Juan'. Me golpeé la frente con la mano. ¡Hoy era el festejo del día más largo del año! Un festejo que jamás había presenciado. Pero ese no era el quid de la cuestión, el punto era ¿Qué hacía un vampiro con una humana en Argentina?

Decidí que era hora de averiguar más. Salí de mi escondite, y me hice pasar por un humano más del montón. En todos estos años me había mezclado bastante con lo humanos, y tenía bastante práctica en ello. Ya casi parecía natural.

Pase por la entrada, recibí los folletos; y con disimulo me escabullí entre la multitud acercándome a los puestos de comida. Había un corazón que resaltaba entre los demás, y que estaba junto a uno helada. Ese era mi objetivo.

-¿Sabes de que trata la fiesta de San Juan, Bella?.- le susurro el vampiro, lo que hizo que el corazón de la humana comenzase a latir frenéticamente.

¿Cómo lo soportaba? Yo, por mi lado, tuve que detenerme. Al igual que el corazón de la humana sobresalía de la multitud, el aroma de la sangre lo hacía de igual manera. Estaba usando todo mi autocontrol para no echar todo lo que había construido en mi no-vida, y lanzarme sobre ella.

-La verdad es que no.- tartamudeo con esfuerzo la joven, avergonzada.

-Se festeja el día más largo del año; las hogueras de San Juan. Para los enamorados, el día con más amor; por ser el más largo.- se burlo el vampiro.- Eso dicen, pero si nos conocieran dejarían de pensarlo. Dudo que exista en el mundo una pareja que tenga más amor que nosotros.

Y después de ello, pensé que el corazón de la humana se saldría de su caja toráxico, y de repente se detuvo. Literalmente. ¿Había sufrido un paro cardíaco?

-Ed… Ward.- suspiro.

Eso era. ¡Edward Cullen! Lo había conseguido. Ya sin importar el aroma de la sangre humana, me acerque a ellos. No podía tener tanta suerte, no podía creer que todo estuviese encajando. Una presión en mi pecho me estaba torturando, pero era un buen signo. Estaba emocionado.

Me escondí en medio de la gigante ronda alrededor de la fogata, y observe como se acercaba. No podía ver quien lo acompañaba.

Espere impaciente.

-¿A que otro lugar iremos, Edward?.

Una señora mayor, se giró a la izquierda y pude observar que la mano pálida y grande de Edward iba entrelazada con un mano más pequeña e igualmente pálida. Aún no podía observar de quien era su dueña.

-Había pensado en pasar una semana más en Argentina, y luego irnos a Brasil o Uruguay, son países cercanos y no tendríamos que viajar demasiado.

-¿Qué hay de volver a Forks?

-¿Quieres volver?.- pregunto confundido Edward.

-¡No!.- grito la chica.

Y entonces la vi. Vi a una hermosa humana junto a Edward. Eso no era lo que me fascino, sino el hecho de cómo se veían juntos. Sin necesidad de un don, podía sentir el amor entre ellos. La joven de ojos chocolates y cabello café, lo observaba con admiración. Edward estaba al pendiente de cada mínimo movimiento de ella. Estaban tan sincronizados.

La presión en mi pecho aumento, pero no me causaba dolor. Al contrario, era una presión que había esperado toda mi existencia. Esa presión de satisfacción que daba una sensación de estar completo.

Sonreí sin evitarlo. No me había equivocado, Edward había sido el correcto. El era ese proyecto que debía conocer, el había acabado con mi labor en este mundo.

-Muchas gracias, Edward.- murmuro bajo su respiración la humana.

Se habían sentado en la ronda, sin soltar sus manos y a sin dejar espacio entre sus cuerpos. Encajaban a la perfección, como si hubiesen sido armados especialmente para estar de esa forma.

Ella había escondido su rostro entre sus lacios cabellos, y Edward estaba tratando de encontrar la mirada de ella.

-¿Por qué me agradeces, Bella?.- le pregunto al mismo tiempo que delicadamente con su mano derecha elevaba el mentón de ella y fijaba su penetrante vista en la de ella.

-Por hacerme tan feliz.- la sonrisa que se formo en los labios de Edward era más de lo que esperaba ver. No creo haber conocido a un individuo que fuera tan feliz.- Te amo.

-Yo te amo más.

Y sin más preámbulos, acerco con dulzura el rostro de su amada y la beso. Ese beso significaba más que cualquier palabra, más que cualquier objeto. Ese beso era amor. El amor que yo había estado buscando. Mi obsesión, saldada.

Cuando se separaron, Edward miró en mi dirección y me saludo con la mano, gesto que no dudo en responder.

-¿A quién saludas, Edward?.- le pregunto curiosa su amante, buscándome con la mirada.

La salude para que me reconociera. Frunció el ceño desconcertada, pero me sonrío amablemente y me devolvió el saludo.

-Un viejo amigo…

-…Vampiro.- completo ella. Edward se rió, y asintió con una sonrisa. Me quede en mi sitio ¿Sabía de nuestro secreto?

Edward leyó mi pensamiento, sin duda. Dirigió su mirada a mí y asintió levemente con la cabeza. Las personas que estaban a nuestro alrededor no estaban enteradas de la situación. Éramos como tres personas en un mundo propio. No había nadie más que nosotros en él.

-Es más que ello, cariño.- dijo Edward.

Lo mire con atención, al igual que ella.

-Entonces ¿Qué es?- yo me hacía la misma pregunta.

-Un colega, un amante de nuestro amor.

-Como nosotros.- me sonrío ella.

-Como nosotros.- repitió el y volvió a tomar posesión de los carnosos labios de la humana.

Para cuando se separaron, yo ya me había marchado a mi cabaña. Feliz. No podía borrar la sonrisa de mi rostro.

No volví a verlos. Al día siguiente ellos ya habían abandonado el pueblo, pero se por muy buenas fuentes de que el día más largo del año lo había aprovechado a más no poder. Por más que el frío ya había llegado, ello no lo sintieron. Sus sentimientos lo taparon, como si se tratara de un sillón viejo.

Os aseguro que nadie volver a sentir esa felicidad que sentía cuando los vi. Años atrás, no me había confundido al obsesionarme con aquel vampiro de cabellos cobrizos, siempre supe que el tenía más para dar de lo que sacaba a luz. Era un completo misterio, un misterio que tenía solución. Y su solución, era la humana. Esa humana que estaba locamente enamorada de él.

Desde entonces, tengo noción del tiempo. Cada año, cuento los días que pasan para el 23 de junio. Para mí no es sólo el día de San Juan, sino también el día en que festejo el haber cumplido mi objetivo. Ese día salgo a la calle con una sonrisa radiante y camino por el pueblo como uno más en el montón.

Cierro con delicadeza la tapa del cuaderno forrado de terciopelo azul, donde conté mi historia. Me levanto de la silla de roble, y dejo el libro en la repisa de la habitación. Algún día este libro llegara a manos de alguna persona y contará mi historia.

Sonrío para mí, y camino por la cabaña.

Ya han pasado, 34 años desde mi descubrimiento. Hace 34 años que sigo en Argentina, en la misma cabaña, en la misma provincia. Hoy se cumplían esos 34 años. Hoy era 23 de junio.

Como cada mañana, para no romper la rutina, decido salir a caminar por el busque, y quizás de esa forma encuentre algo con que desayunar. Me abrigo como debería hacerlo si fuera humano, para mantener las apariencias por si me cruzo con alguna persona, y busco algún pensamiento con el cual divertirme en el camino.

Por alguna razón no consigo concentrarme en nada. Siento como una epifanía.

-¡Gracias por traerme!.- esa voz. Hace 34 años que no la oigo, aunque mantiene ese matiz dulce se asimila más a la de una cantante de soprano, pero soy capaz de distinguirla, por mas que los años hayan pasado. La escucho tan cerca…

-Todo por ti, cariño- sin duda esa era la aterciopelada voz de Edward.

Con un movimiento brusco, levanto la cabeza. Con sorpresa detengo mi paso, y observo a los dos individuos frente a mí. Allí ambos con una enorme sonrisa, con sus manos entrelazadas, están ellos. Bella y Edward. Edward esta tan joven como siempre. Me saluda con la mano, yo asiento con la cabeza en forma de contestación. Dirijo mi vista a su amante, y esta notablemente cambiada. No ha envejecido en nada, ya no se oye su corazón, y su aroma ya no es adictivo. Sus ojos dejaron esa calidez del chocolate, y ahora están de un dorado oscuro.

Ella me sonríe eufórica, y yo le devuelvo el saludo. Nos miramos entre los tres un largo rato – o al menos esa fue mi intención - . Como paso anteriormente, nos transportamos a un mundo en el que todo desaparece y solo quedamos nosotros y su amor. El bosque desapareció junto a sus sonidos.

La presión en mi pecho vuelve a aparecer. Eso me indica, que algo me quedo por deducir de ellos. Los miro fijamente. Ellos se besan fugazmente, pero con infinitos significados. Sin soltar sus manos, desaparecen por el bosque a una velocidad propia de los vampiros.

Entonces lo comprendo. Lo que me había faltado descubrir hace 34 años atrás…

… sólo un vampiro te amará por siempre.

**Fin**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ok, ¡Hola gente! Bueno aquí les dejo a pedido de Yess-900 y AntoLongerHair el OneShoot que participo en el concurso de Yuliss.

Espero que les guste :)

¡**Dejen un hermoso RR, así me hacen una escritora feliz!** Recuerden: sin ellos no podemos escribir :S

besop(L)

hasta el crepúsculo.

_**CLICK HERE, REVIW!**_


End file.
